


Lovely Imperfection

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: 30 Days of Smut-Cherik Edition [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Bottom Charles Xavier, Boys In Love, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: A not quite perfect second time.Day 1: Cuddling (Naked)





	Lovely Imperfection

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the prompt list: https://herokingrobbstark.tumblr.com/post/45876727676/30-days-of-otp-smut-challenge
> 
> Note: There will not be daily uploads, just whenever inspiration strikes :)
> 
> Day 1: cuddling

Erik woke to the distinct feeling of alcohol induced disorientation and frigid air ghosting across the bare skin of his body. He groaned lowly, forcing his eyes to blink open in the dimness of the musty motel room and stared down at where he was laid bare, all the blankets currently cocooning Charles.

The headache that teased the back of his head wasn’t too serious, he’d had much worse, but there was something distant about it and Erik realized quickly that he was getting feedback from Charles. Of course, he was. They had both drank far too much the night before.

He stared down at this body again. Frowned.

They’d had drunk sex. That was disappointing.

After the first time, two days prior in which they woken up embarrassed and unable to remember the night before, Erik had been determined to make the second time a better experience. The fact that he had failed chafed him.

A quiet chuckle interrupted his increasingly frustrated thoughts and a glance to the side found Charles staring at him, all sparkling eyes and wide grin, “you know, I’m not really the type to need wining and dining.”

Erik huffed, “I know. But I wanted to do something different. I wanted us to at least remember.”

Charles’s smile morphed into a smirk, “remember uh?”

Quite suddenly, with more poise then Erik would have suspected from a man with a pounding hangover, memories flooded his mind. At first it was simple, the beginning of their evening at the quaint little restaurant Erik had found last minute. Charles projected content as they each took advantage of the truly delicious wine and murmured conversation, pretending for just a moment they weren’t on a mission.

Charles didn’t linger there long, jumping ahead into the evening and the feeling of Erik’s hands on his shoulders, shoving him against the door and trailing kisses up his neck. The scramble out of their clothing, the spark of pleasure as Erik gripped Charles’s cock firmly, the aching need, the cry of his name over and over….

Erik let out a growl, ripping away the comforter and straddling a joyously laughing Charles. He smothered it with a firm kiss, hands reaching down to entwine with Charles’s and pressed them back against the bed.

When he pulled back a moment later, it was to find the other man gazing up at him with a small smile crooking his lips, eyes sparkling with a knowing energy that Erik chose not to think about. His thoughts were his own, for now, but he knew better then to think Charles would stay out for long. Oddly enough, he didn’t really mind.

“Did that help you remember?” Charles asked, with false innocence.

Erik sighed, dipped down and nudged Charles’s chin up until he could press kisses along his throat, “why are you always cheating? How am I supposed to keep up with you?”

The words were mumbled against heated skin, interrupted by soft bites, not enough to mark though some ridiculous part of him yearned to. Erik wasn’t as primitive as all that, though by the feeling of Charles’s cock poking against his stomach, he was enjoying it all the same.

“My tricks are all I have darling,” he gasped.

Erik reached his jaw, nipped at him until Charles turned abruptly to steal his lips once more. He didn’t complain, simply shifted to the side so he was no longer barring down on Charles and his hands were freed. They found themselves pressed closely together, the comforter having been dragged back over the both of them, guarding against the late-night chill.

Erik supposed he’d have to try again another time, preferably with less alcohol around.


End file.
